The Story's Not Over
by PhantomPotterGirl
Summary: It seemed unreal that I used to be a normal teenager once. And all I cared about was being part of the A-List and getting the hottest girl in school to go out with me...But I knew deep down that I had to do this. - DxS Danny's POV of "Reign Storm"


**Found this lying in my laptop a while ago and I wondered why I never posted it :P It's Danny's thoughts of Reign Storm just as he was saying goodbye to Sam and Tucker. You SamxDanny lovers definitely know this part :) **

**Disclaimer: *sigh* No, I will never ever own Danny Phantom... -.-**

* * *

><p>I'd never expected that his time would run out this fast.<p>

It had only a few months. A few months and already I was on my way to try and defeat a ghost that was so much more powerful I was. Pariah was one really powerful dude, and the fact that he was trying to enslave all the ghosts and humanity wasn't a great idea. Mom said that is was fatal trying to wear that battle suit. I'd basically die. It might probably kill off my other half this time and yet – I didn't have a choice. If I had a choice to die with, I'd die fighting.

But there were great sacrifices that came with it.

The weight of the world was resting on my shoulders. If I failed – then everything would be lost. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that I was the one who had to do this. It wasn't fair that I had to risk my short-lived life for the world. I never wanted this.

I was only fourteen. I had my whole life right in front of me. I had everything I'd ever wanted in the palm of my hand. There was so many things that I wanted to do. There was so many things that I needed to say. I could have done so much more than this. It wasn't fair that I was going down this way. I knew that I was probably going to die. I knew that were was almost no possibility that I would come back. Maybe I'll come back as a full ghost this time or maybe I won't.

It sucked that I was supposed to save the world. What was one ghost kid to the entire world? Nothing. They didn't care for me. To them I was just Inviso-bill, the Ghost Boy. I wasn't human, I wasn't anything. But it wasn't true. There were people who knew the real me. And it hurt that soon enough that this would probably the last time I'd ever see them.

And that this would be probably the last time they'd see _me _alive.

I wish that I had more time. I wish I had more time to do everything that I wanted to do. I had a future. I had a life. I only wished that I had time to live it again. I wish I only could have time to live through the best moments of my life again.

It almost seemed unreal that I was going to die. It almost seemed unreal that a few weeks ago I was crunching an annoying Box Ghost into the Fenton Thermos. It seemed completely unbelievable that a month before I was playing video games with Tucker and Sam on Fridays or trying to find ways for Paulina to notice me.

It seemed unreal that I used to be a normal teenager once. And all I cared about was being part of the A-List and getting the hottest girl in school to go out with me. It seemed unreal that I used to hate my sister Jazz whenever she butted into my business and that I was afraid of Dash beating me up in lockers. I remember I used to have a life.

But then came the crashing reality that I was never relatively normal. My parents were Ghost-hunters and built crazy inventions to prove their existence. My sister was neat freak, all A's honour student. My best friends were a Goth and a Techno-Geek. I was a freaking half-ghost for crying out loud. I never wanted to be half-ghost. I never wanted to save the world from an evil ghost king.

But I knew deep down that I had to do this.

There was no one else crazy enough to do this. My dad was an option, but he was already sore from the other fight from the battle-suit's pants. My mom was the only one who could take care of them. Sam and Tucker weren't even options. They could never venture in the Ghost Zone by themselves and they were only human. They'd get drained before they'd even reach the palace.

I had to do this.

I only wished that Sam would say something. I didn't know what I wanted to hear from her. But I knew that she had to tell me _something_. There was so much untold tension built from both of us, I was going crazy. There was something between us – and I wished that I knew what it was.

So when I knelt down to ask her, I wasn't expecting anything. I didn't know what to expect from her. I didn't know what I wanted to hear. I didn't know what she was going to say. I wanted to hear what she was going to say, but Pariah's sky reign stopped her from saying anything. Talk about horrible timing.

I glanced at her and Tucker. Knowing that this was probably the last time I'd ever see them, I knew that I had to look brave. If I looked lost I knew that they'd never make it through my absence. I flashed through all those times we'd been through more than friends. I flashed through the fake-out make-out to the time I was under Ember's spell. I didn't know what she wanted to say. I didn't know what she was feeling either. I just knew that we were_ both _feeling something.

I knew that soon after that fake-out make-out that I wanted to kiss her again. I felt sort of sick at that thought, but I was a teenage boy with hormones. So I let it alone with the fact I was only a teenage boy with hormones and couldn't help but want to feel more when any girl throws themselves at you. I couldn't help but feel that I was only kidding myself. But what was I supposed to feel? What was I supposed to do? She was only my best friend that I kissed.

I didn't know what to think anymore.

But it felt so strange at the thought that I liked Sam more than a friend. I had to soon push all these doubts away from my head. Pariah was waiting for his butt-kicking and staying here, thinking about Sam wasn't going to make him do it himself. I had to go. Looking back at her again, I knew that even though all the odds were against me – I knew that I was coming back.

I'd come back to her, and then we'd carry on our story. Even though I had no idea where it was going towards, I knew that it was far from being finished.

* * *

><p><strong>Nice? I just realized that this was almost like my other story "I'm Not Crazy!" :P LOL. I didn't even know...how sad xP <strong>

**Please review! :)**

**Luvs Twikadevra**


End file.
